KV-2
The KV-2 is a tier 3 Soviet heavy artillery tank. About The KV-2 (Kliment Voroshilov-2) was a bunker-buster armed with the 152mm M-10T Howitzer built on a KV-1 chassis. Few were ever produced due to its combat ineffectiveness and unreliability due to the weight of the turret and other limiting factors. Playstyle In Tankery, the KV-2's advantage lies in its high damage per shot, and great health pool. This makes the KV-2 capable of taking down a large chunk of the opponent's HP in a single shot. The drawbacks comes with its extremely slow reload speed, sluggish maneuverability, and heavy shell drop. Which makes the KV-2 unable to quickly retreat, snipe effectively, and quickly respond to a situation. When playing the KV-2, use its high damage per shot and aim for a weak-spot to quickly take down a large chunk of the opponent's HP or instantly taking down the opponent. Find a existing cover to be avoid being shot and reload. Act as a support tank for your team and support your teammates on taking down an opponent. Pros * Has one of the highest damage per shot in-game. * Has a turret unlike the SU-152. * 135 penetration allows the tank to be capable of penetrating tanks in higher tiers. * Has slightly superior health pool over other vehicles in its tier. Cons * Reload time is extremely slow at 42 seconds. * Has a very heavy shell drop * Sluggish maneuverability. * The armor is not effective at bouncing (unless angled extremely) tier 3's and above and even some tier 2 and tier 1's can penetrate you * Very high profile. History In Finland, the KV-1's armament was found to be incapable of knocking out Finnish fortifications, especially at the Mannerheim line. As a response, an order was placed to mount the 152mm M-10T howitzer onto the KV-1. However, the sheer size of the howitzer meant an extremely large turret would be needed to mount the M-10T howitzer, causing serious problems for the tank such as reduced top speed, increased weight, and slow turret traverse. This was so bad, the KV-2 turret could potentially flip the vehicle over because of its weight, according to test reports. As a result, the KV-2 was put under limited production with only 334 units built. A heavy assault tank with the M-10 152 mm howitzer, the KV-2 was produced at the same time as the KV-1. Due to the size of its heavy turret and gun, the KV-2 was slower and had a much higher profile than the KV-1. Those captured and used by the German Army were known as (Sturm)Panzerkampfwagen KV-II 754®. ''Few were produced due to its combat ineffectiveness, mainly the decreased speed due to the weight of the new gun and turret. Due to an increase in turret weight from the expanded dimensions and a heavier gun, the turret traverse mechanism could work only on level ground. '''Real Life Trivia' * During the battle of Raseinai, a lone KV-2 had stopped the entire German 6th Panzer Division, with 20 tanks destroyed before the vehicle was destroyed itself. * When captured by the Germans, the KV-2 was re-designated as "Panzerkampfwagen KV-II 754 ®." * The turret was so heavy that the tank could tip over if it wasn't on even ground. * 300 KV-2s were made. * There is only 1 surviving KV-2 left in the Central Armed Forces Museum in Moscow. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Soviet Union Category:Heavy Artillery Tank Category:Tier 3 Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Non-Premium